The overall goal of the African American Study of Kidney Disease and Hypertension is to assess whether antihypertensive agents with renoprotective properties, or aggressive lowering of blood pressure is able to halt the decline in glumerular filtration of hypertensive subjects with renal insuffienciency and thereby prevent or delay the onset of endstage renal disease.